


All Riled Up

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: King Mark tries on some brand new royal robes that most definitely catch Seán's eye....and get his blood pumping.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	All Riled Up

Every man in the castle of Youtubia, regardless of status, had their needs.

And of course, Seán felt his own needs nagging pointedly at him on the same day that King Mark decided to try on some new robes.

They were mainly a gorgeous scarlet red color, with white-furred sleeve rims and matching cape rim. The collar was tipped with gold fabric, and the pants….oh, poor Seán could scarcely take his eyes off of them. The whole uniform looked incredible on his lover, fitting him like a glove and making him look even more majestic than he already was.

So when King Mark had to take off those dashing robes and place them back in the box as not to wrinkle them yet, he was quite obviously, disappointed.

The next day, however, the feelings returned just as strong.

It started that morning, when Seán had awoken beside his lover as he typically did, and after waking Mark with a tender morning kiss, politely bid him farewell to get on top of his “chore” for the early hours of the day—patrolling the castle.

As he busily made his way around the palace and scoured the hallways for any threats, he couldn’t help but think about those gorgeous red robes on Mark again. Deep down, he knew it was rather foolish of him to dwell on such a minor thing as his lover’s clothes, but the less sensible part of his brain wouldn’t let him stop recalling how they’d looked on him—until that is, he practically almost kissed a suit of armor from walking blindly into it.

That was enough to snap him out of his daze, and he continued to patrol the corridors, much more flustered than he’d already been.

Finally, his shift came to an end at three o’clock, and he was allowed to return to his and Mark’s room to take off his armor, perhaps read a book, or finish that puzzle he’d barely started.

As soon as he entered the room however, his brain simply stopped working for a few moments, allowing him to just take in the sight in front of him.

Mark was laying in their bed, sprawled out, book in hand, and _those robes_ on his body.

 _Oh my stars._ Seán felt his mouth go dry, and he tried to keep his composure, smiling fondly at Mark and making his way over to the bed as soon as he’d shut the doors behind him. The king smiled back at him from over the top of his novel.

“Good day, my clover. I assume your shift went smoothly?”

The brunet let out a soft chuckle, forcing himself to not just pounce on the bed like a savage beast, and instead venturing to the corner of the room to remove his suddenly too-tight armor.

“Not an intruder nor rat to be seen, yer highness.” It was then that something occurred to him, and he turned around to face Mark, hanging up his helmet on a stand. “Hey, what’re ye doin’ in bed?”

The king hummed softly in response, turning the page of his novel. “I suppose it’s a lazy day for the kingdom. I was allowed some time to myself for once.”

 _Huh…._ A few rather mischievous ideas came to the Irish knight, and he smirked, approaching the bed as his trousers suddenly felt near-constricting on him. The urge was growing stronger, and it took all of his willpower to not swat that book out of Mark’s hands and kiss him senseless. He knew a few ways to get his lover’s attention….

“So,” the brunet pressed, sliding into the large bed to lay beside the king. “What’re ye readin’ there?”

“It’s a good book.” Mark explained calmly, eyes glued to the paper. “It follows the tale of a bandit who attempted to woo a princess, then was forced to battle a dragon to win her heart.”

 _Yep. That’s Mark’s cup of tea right there._ Seán gave an amused shake of his head.

“I always knew ye were a sapling.” He chuckled.

The king gave a playful roll of his eyes before returning his focus to his book, and Seán knew that he had to move onto plan B.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he bent one leg over the other and ducked his head, then proceeded to stare intently at Mark’s face. For good measure, he teasingly pressed the tip of his thumb against his slightly parted lips, waiting for his lover to take notice. This was something he liked to call the “bedroom stare”, and it was for very obvious reasons.

When Mark didn’t turn away from his book, the Irishman tried clearing his throat, not moving his suggestive position an inch. Much to his frustration, Mark kept on reading, and with that, Seán moved onto plan C.

Letting his hand fall away from his mouth, the brunet carefully leaned over, and proceeded to lightly pepper Mark’s cheek with soft, feather-like kisses, allowing a low purr to escape him as the king smiled.

“Well, someone seems affectionate today.” Mark chuckled, turning away from his book and returning the gesture to Seán’s awaiting lips.

_Yes! YES! YES! FINALLY—!_

However, the kiss barely lasted a few seconds despite what he’d been expecting, and before any actual liplocking could commence, Mark pulled away with a smirk.

“Just let me finish this chapter, darling.” The king pleaded the Irishman softly, before returning to his book once again.

Seán felt a muscle in his eye twitch out of sheer frustration. This bastard had somehow missed _ALL_ of his cues so far?!

He couldn’t help it. He let out a pitiful noise in his throat—a whine, to be exact—then proceeded to loosen his muscles from the suggestive pose he’d been holding, and rolled over onto his back. The urge was near-unbearable at that point, and to make things worse, Mark more than likely didn’t even know.

_“Maaaaaaark…..!”_

“What is it, darling dear?”

The brunet whimpered, lazily rolling around on the large mattress. It was a last-ditch effort to get Mark’s attention away from that damn book.

_“Can ye put the book down?”_

The other man just chuckled softly without even glancing up. “Dare I ask why? It’s just getting good.”

 _Oh I’ll show ye why._ Seán fisted the blankets, rolling over onto his stomach and abruptly gasping softly at the sensation from beneath he got. Apparently he was more aroused than he’d realized.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark turn his head just a small bit, and that gave him a much-needed boost of motivation to keep up what he was doing. He rolled over again, making a display of closing his eyes and parting his lips, whimpering as he sprawled out across the massive bed.

 ** _Flip._ **The soft noise of a page turning just encouraged him to try harder, and he dared to roll over again—

However, despite how big their bed was, it did in fact, have an edge, and Seán only found this out when he abruptly tumbled off of it before crashing to the floor so hard that he knew he’d likely bruised his back.

Through the mildly powerful wave of pain, he heard Mark’s hysterical laughter from atop the mattress, and out of reflex, the brunet’s cheeks burned.

 _“Seán, a-are y-you a-a-alright—?!”_ The King’s question was punctuated by a series of hyena-like giggles. Seán grimaced from a mixture of pain and embarrassment, but managed to haul himself up and onto the bed again to heave a heavy exhale.

 _“Never better.”_ He huffed in response, crossing his arms and glancing away as shame and defeat flooded him from head to toe.

_Well there goes all of my plans._

Eventually, Mark’s cackling laughter died down into the occasional snicker, and for a few long moments, the two were quiet. But then the king broke the silence.

“I can’t believe you fell off the bed trying to seduce me.”

Seán’s head snapped around at once. _**“MARK EDWARD FISCHBACH, I’M GONNA SLAY YE—!”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember that PAX panel Seán did last summer, where he laid down on stage and drove the fangirls ballistic? That's the pose I took inspiration from.   
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
